Remember
by Malycious Intent
Summary: Mikan is having a rough time. Living alone is really settling in on her and Hotaru is worrying her by blackmailing everyone at school. Then, when she goes for a walk, a young man shows up. But why is he outside in the snow when he's that sick? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1

-Mikan-

Walking through the park, she gazed at the snow that covered her surroundings, talking to her best friend on the phone.

"But really, Hotaru, why do you have to be so cruel to your parents? I get it that you don't care for most people, but your blackmailing is hurting your parents; they don't know why you keep trying to get more money. They have plenty of wealth already, you live in a freaking mansion for Heaven's sake, and you already have a full scholarship, a full ride for college, to your university of choice, and you've even sold the patents for a couple of your inventions for God knows how much money. You're worrying your parents, and me as well, with how much you seem to only care about money."

"Why would that bother you, Mikan? You know me better than anyone. Money comes first."

"You see, that's the problem with your logic, right there," Mikan retorted. "I know you better than anyone, which is how I know that money does _not_ always come first with you. Yes, it may be expensive foods sometimes, but I know that on more than one occasion _people_ have mattered more to you than money. When your mom was in the hospital and I took you out for the day to cheer you up-which, of course, entailed that I paid for everything," She paused, "I saw you pause in front of that church. Yes, I noticed it, as I happened to glare up at you after you knocked everything out of my hands. You might have thought that I couldn't hear but I did-I heard you say that you would give up all the money you had for your mom to get better."

"…" Hotaru was silent. "You should have forgotten that by now."

Mikan smiled softly. "How could I forget something that proves that my best friend isn't as cold as everyone says?"

"…"

"…well, I guess I shouldn't have let you know that I heard. But if you don't stop with the blackmailing, I _will_ tell your parents about it. If for no other reason than to prove to them that you love at least them more than you do money." And with that, she hung up. Sighing, she brushed the snow off a bench and sat down. Her best friend may have a hidden soft side, but it was very, _very_, deep inside. Leaning her head back, Mikan slowly began to drift into sleep, lulled by the falling snowflakes and the twinkling stars.

"Oi. Stupid." The voice wrenched her away from the pleasant sensation of drowsiness. "Oi! Why are you sleeping out here in the snow?"

Mikan sat up to look properly at the owner of the voice, expecting to be able to glare and shoo him off, but instead came face to face with the most attractive young man she had ever encountered and, she expected, ever would.

"Why does it matter to you?" she tried to say sounding annoyed, but half choked on the words out of her surprise. In an effort not to sound as though she had thought anything along the lines of his being attractive, she continued, "It's not as though we've ever met, or ever will again, so why should I bother answering you?"

Annoyed, he began to walk away, muttering. Suddenly, however, Mikan felt as though she couldn't bear to let him walk away, so she stood and began to walk beside him.

"Sorry," she said, "I was just trying to get over an argument I had with a friend of mine. She's so…hard to explain. So, what's your name? And since I told you what _I_ was doing out here, why don't you tell me what _you_ were doing out here?"

He sighed. "My name is Natsume Hyuuga. And I came out here to get some fresh air and get away from my life. And, as that was a much less vague explanation than yours, I will thank you for not asking me to elaborate further. And your name?" He asked, seemingly much more polite than he is used to being.

"Mikan Sakura. And I'm sorry for not elaborating much… My friend is…I guess you could say greedy, and it's worrying me, but my worry isn't anywhere near comparable to that of her parents. I'm trying to get her to at least try to let her parents that at least they matter more to her than money does. Now that I've elaborated, I could ask you to elaborate on your own explanation, but… I feel as though that is none of my business."

He looked at her, shocked. She looked back him when she realized that he had stopped. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No." He said, "So how old are you?"

"Sixteen. I'm in eleventh grade at Alice High School. What about you?"

"I'm almost seventeen, and…am also in eleventh grade at Alice."

"Seriously?" Mikan squealed. "How have I never seen you before?"

He smirked. "Is that supposed to mean something? Does my appearance stand out or something?"

Blushing, Mikan struggled for some way to avoid having to admit that she found him attractive. "I… It's just that…. I was sure that…that I would have had at least one class with you…or at least have seen you in the hallways or something." She blushed even harder.

He smiled. "Seems as though-" his words abruptly stopped as he broke out into a coughing fit.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked concernedly. "Natsume!" She knelt beside him in the snow and put her hand on his back as he began to cough up blood.

"Natsume!" She called once again, her voice going up an octave.

Suddenly he stopped coughing and wrapped his arms around Mikan before passing out.

"Natsume…" She said once more as he collapsed with his head on her shoulder.

-Natsume-

Sneaking out was the only way for him to escape the pitiful glances, the constant reminders.

Natsume walked briskly along the snow covered path, trying to get as far away as he could before they realized he was gone. He heard a voice and steps coming toward him and jumped behind a tree, holding his breath to help avoid dissolving into a coughing fit and getting caught.

"…well, I guess I shouldn't have let you know that I heard. But if you don't stop with the blackmailing, I _will_ tell your parents about it. If for no other reason than to prove to them that you love at least them more than you do money." The young woman's voice said before he heard a phone snapping shut. He was surprised, despite himself. He hadn't heard any voices besides those that he feared hearing at the moment for so long that he couldn't help being startled at the sound of a voice that sounded so…not _unworried_, rather _unpitiful._ To add to his relief at the unfamiliar voice was confusion, as the voice _was,_ somehow, familiar.

He heard her sighing and scraping snow off a nearby bench before sitting down on it. Peering around the tree, Natsume made sure that she wasn't paying attention before he walked out silently and stared in amazement when he recognized her.

'_Don't forget me, okay? Even if I forget you, which I probably will, so please forgive me beforehand, don't forget me. If you're ever alone, even if I can't remember you, I will help you.'_

He remembered those words as he stared at her through softened eyes. So beautiful, he thought. Feeling cold, tiny, wet snowflakes on his neck, he suddenly woke her up.

"Oi. Stupid." She didn't respond much, though she did lose her peaceful expression to a more annoyed one. "Oi! Why are you sleeping out here in the snow?"

She looked up at him and the anger on her face faltered. "Why does it matter to you?" She asked, her voice half filled with surprise. "It's not as though we've ever met, or ever will again, so why should I bother answering you?"

Natsume's heart fell. She didn't remember him. She had warned him that it could happen, and it had been a long time, but he had still hoped that she might have remembered him at least a tiny bit. Not wanting her to notice the pain in his eyes, he abruptly turned and began to walk away, away from one more person than he had been fleeing than he had been earlier that evening. "I was just worried that you might get sick from sleeping out in the cold." He muttered.

Suddenly she came running up to him, walking by his side. "Sorry," she said, "I was just trying to get over an argument I had with a friend of mine. She's so…hard to explain. So, what's your name? And since I told you what _I_ was doing out here, why don't you tell me what _you_ were doing out here?"

He tried to hide his gasping reaction and hoped it sounded like a sigh. "My name is Natsume Hyuuga. And I came out here to get some fresh air and get away from my life. And, as that was a much less vague explanation than yours, I will thank you for not asking me to elaborate further. And your name?" He was trying so hard not to let his eagerness to talk to her show in his voice that he was afraid that he might have sounded as though he was about to burst out with something rude.

"Mikan Sakura. And I'm sorry for not elaborating much… My friend is…I guess you could say greedy, and it's worrying me, but my worry isn't anywhere near comparable to that of her parents. I'm trying to get her to at least try to let her parents that at least they matter more to her than money does. Now that I've elaborated, I could ask you to elaborate on your own explanation, but… I feel as though that is none of my business."

His heart pounded in his chest as he realized that she was still just as kind hearted as she had been before. His face, on the other hand, had a very strange look upon it as he did his best to hide his emotions.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

He shook his head, trying to shake away his dazed state. "No." He said, "So how old are you?"

"Sixteen. I'm in eleventh grade at Alice High School. What about you?"

"I'm almost seventeen, and…" He paused "…am also in eleventh grade at Alice."

"Seriously?" Mikan squealed. "How have I never seen you before?"

He smirked. "Is that supposed to mean something? Does my appearance stand out or something?" He teased her.

Blushing, Mikan struggled to get her words out. "I… It's just that…. I was sure that…that I would have had at least one class with you…or at least have seen you in the hallways or something." She blushed even harder.

He smiled, hiding his own blush. "Seems as though-" his words abruptly stopped as he broke out into a coughing fit.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked. Then, as he began to cough up blood into the snow, she put a hand on his back and exclaimed, "Natsume!"

The blood rushing to his head from her tough did not help Natsume's cough.

"Natsume!" she cried.

Suddenly the coughing fit ended. In pain, Natsume put his arms around Mikan and buried his face in her neck before passing out.

"Natsume…" She said one more time, the last thing that he heard before losing consciousness.

Okay so there's chapter 1. Do you like it? Please review! The next chapters will be in a less repeat format; this one went better going by Mikan's thoughts then Natsume's thoughts, but the rest will go with either both of them, or one of them with no repeats. It's way too troublesome getting it into this format... I'll try to get as many chapters posted before I go to camp next week! and, if possible, I'll try to make up for the days I miss while at camp and while on vacation soon after!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I realized that I forgot my disclaimer last time so I'll start it now; I do not own Gakuen Alice. I do not wish to own it either, as I like to read stories written by others and I absolutely suck at drawing. And so, without further ado, Chapter two, ladies and gentlemen.

Chapter 2

Mikan glanced around, looking for someone that might be able to help her. Seeing no one, she pulled Natsume up and put his arm around her neck so she could support him as she brought him to her house.

Entering the front door, Mikan said hello to the picture of her parents. "So much has happened since you've been gone…I wonder what will come of this."

Setting him down, Mikan pulled off her jacket and boots before the snow on them melted and soaked her before doing the same for Natsume. Then, feeling how cold his hands were, she pulled out a few blankets and wrapped one around him while she half carried him to a spare bedroom and covered him with the rest of them after setting him down on a bed. After lighting and stoking the fireplace in his room (A/N: it's a two sided fireplace that opens up into her room on the other side too), She went to the kitchen and set a kettle of water to boil for some nice, herbal tea and began to make some stew. After finishing with this, she pulled out a tray and put a bowl of stew on it with an upside down plate on top to preserve heat and put a mug for the tea on it upside down before carrying it to Natsume's room and setting it on the bedside table. She returned to the kitchen to get some stew for herself, setting it down beside Natsume's food before making one last trip to bring in the now finished tea and a mug for herself.

I wonder who Natsume is, she wondered, and why he would go outside in such a condition. She stared at him as she pondered, and noticed a pained expression upon his face. Setting down her tea, Mikan walked over and felt Natsume's forehead. A fever! She realized. She went to the kitchen and got a bowl of cool water and a small towel. Returning to the bedroom, she dipped the towel in the water and wrung it out before carefully setting it on Natsume's forehead. Immediately the pain on his face began to subside. Relieved, she continued to drink her tea as she observed his face. He had silky, raven colored hair and facial structure that, on a girl, she would have called beautiful. Somehow, however, she didn't think that Natsume would appreciate being called "beautiful." She continued to stare at him until he stirred.

"Are you alright? You had me pretty scared." She said.

"Where…where am I?" He asked, not bothering to answer her question. She looked at his now opened eyes. What beautiful crimson eyes, she thought. (A/N: there's the beautiful thing again!)

"You're in my house. Don't worry-it's no bother to have you here. I live alone. It's nice to have someone to take care of for once…" She replied comfortingly. "You can stay here as long as you'd like. I only have a couple questions-why were you outside in such a condition, what exactly is your condition, and why would your family let you out of your house like that?"

He turned away. "My family had nothing to do with my being there. I don't live with them… I live in…a hospital. I won't bother you with the specifics of my condition. Just be content with the knowledge that I'm sick." He didn't want her to think he was dying. He'd have been content with dying a week ago. He had been so unhappy…but now, now that she was there, he no longer wished to die-he would no longer allow himself to die. If he did, it could hurt her. "And what about you? You said that you live here alone, but as I understand it, you're just a high schooler."

"I live alone because my parents are dead," she said quietly, "They died when I was little. I was raised by my Grandpa-or, at least, I called him my Grandpa. Really he was just a kind old man that found me and my mother dying in the snow after my father died. My mother died soon after that, but, even though my parents left me a much more than adequate amount of money to live in leisure, Grandpa lived only off his retirement pension, and only lived here in my family's house so that I could grow up where my family had lived. But then Grandpa died a few years ago. So I've been living by myself. I heard that I have an Uncle somewhere, but I don't want to bother him…" She trailed off.

Natsume felt guilty for having been so vague when she opened up so much. "I'm sorry, but I actually lied about going to Alice High School. I haven't been able to attend public school for a while now. But I have been able to attend the private schooling that the hospital sponsors for those of us who are…more _permanent_ residents. But there's actually someone I know, the son of the hospital director, who comes and hangs out with me a lot, who _does_ attend your school."

"Who is that-wait, I think I know him. Ruka Nogi?"

"Yep." Natsume felt downtrodden somehow by the fact that she knew Ruka. "He's my best friend."

"So are you always…you know…exploding into coughing fits and passing out?"

"Not very often. In fact, that was the first time that it's happened in months, though it also just took away my chances of being able to go back and having a chance at convincing people that I'm healthy enough to go back to a normal life."

"Oh," She said softly. "Well, do you have a family that you would go and live with if you got out?"

"Well, my dad is actually travelling around the country painting pictures of all types of things. Or, rather, that's what he says. My mom died when I was a kid and that really shook him, and when we found out that I have a milder form of the same disease, he pretty much ran away from home to escape his problems. He hasn't even come back to visit since I was hospitalized. He sends back money from the paintings he sells, of course, because he has to pay for my medical bills and send my little sister money, since she's living alone." He said some of this with apprehension, but trusted that Mikan wouldn't divulge his secrets to anyone.

"Wait-you have a little sister who's living alone? She should come live here! I have plenty of room. Heck, this house is practically a freaking mansion for Heaven's sake! And that would mean less stress on your dad and-and maybe he would come back to visit." Mikan suggested.

"Well," Natsume began hesitatingly, "She would probably really enjoy living with another girl. And you're only a couple years older than her, so she would be even more excited. She goes to a different school than you, but… Well, she's been having problems there. There're a couple girls who are pretty jealous of her and have been pretty cruel. If you meet her though, _don't _tell her I said that. She's got quite the temper…" Mikan began to giggle. "What?" Natsume said exasperatedly.

"You seem so much happier when you're talking about your sister. The two of you must be pretty close, huh?" She said, still giggling.

Natsume was surprised. Most people couldn't really tell what he was feeling, but she had read him correctly after knowing him for only a few hours. Or maybe…or maybe it wasn't just a few hours.

"Mikan." He spoke so seriously than she stopped giggling right away. "Did you… Did you happen to spend some time at the hospital a few years ago?" He asked.

"Well… Actually, yeah. I got in an accident and broke a couple bones and had some internal bleeding, so I had to stay in the hospital for a couple months… I think-" She paused. "I think…that the stress of that happening to me might have been what triggered Grandpa's health to deteriorate so quickly. But why do you ask?"

"Because…I think I might have met you while you were there." He hesitated at letting it slip that he had been in the hospital already a few years ago. Thankfully she didn't realize what he had just revealed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't remember anything from when I was in the hospital those two months." Natsume's heart plummeted. She didn't remember. "I had a weird bout of amnesia right after I left. I couldn't even remember my accident. I was still on crutches until I got used to walking again, but I didn't know that. I just woke up sitting on a bench on the side of the road in early spring, rubbing my sore leg with one hand and holding my crutches up with the other. I had no idea where I was, why I was there, or why I had crutches, because the last thing I had remembered was that I was buying Christmas gifts for my friends on a snowy day. I had started to take the bus to school until my leg was better, and the bus stop was out of the way from my usual path, so I just freaked out. I almost got run over when I got up without using my crutches and fell into the street…"

"Wow." Natsume replied, stunned. He had never met anyone who had had amnesia before, let alone someone who had forgotten months because of it. But because of that… He couldn't tell her. But at least he knew why she hadn't come back to visit like she said she would. But why didn't she notice his number in her phone… In the silence he stared at her. She had beautiful brown hair and hazel eyes. He imagined that she probably had to fend off the boys at school.

"Luckily I got onto the sidewalk fast enough to spare myself the pains of another broken bone, but that car sure didn't spare my phone. It was crushed." She continued. Well, that answered that question. "Enough of that though," She said in a more cheerful tone. "How about we call your sister to come over to talk about moving in with me."

"No!" Natsume exclaimed. "I mean-she's probably one of the people looking for me right now. I don't want to return to the hospital just yet. The reason I ran away in the first place was because I was tired of waiting in there to get to leave."

"Hmm… Hey, you said that you have a more mild form of the disease your mother had?" Natsume nodded. "Well then, was she in the hospital as a teenager?" Mikan inquired.

"No," He replied, "The milder form of the disease affects you only as an adolescent; if you survive to adulthood, you survive it for good. It's gets bad much more quickly than the full version of it does, but it doesn't often get bad past a certain point… For my mother, it started out when she was much younger and got worse and worse as she got older. She didn't have to stay in the hospital that long, but that's because it continued to get worse and… Yeah."

"Oh." Mikan said, and was otherwise speechless. I'm glad that you have the milder form though, she thought, because that way, even though you have to spend your teen years in a hospital, you have a chance at getting better.

"Aoi?" Natsume suddenly exclaimed, looking out the window behind Mikan.. Mikan looked up. "Aoi!" He said again, louder this time.

"Is that your sisters name, Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Yes. And she's here." Natsume replied.

So yeah, a couple characters are already killed off, but at least I'm not planning on killing anyone off. Or am I? Mwahaha! Just kidding! I'll give you fair warning if I ever decide to kill someone off. At least, if it's not my character. I reserve my right, however, to kill of my own characters as I wish. :) I'll do my best to get another chapter written for tomorrow. Please review! I want to know how I can improve my writing skills!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so here is my 3rd chapter! hope you like it!

Chapter 3

"Aoi is here?" Mikan asked, surprised. "But how would she have found my house? How would she have even known that you were here?"

Natsume turned from the spot on the balcony at which his sister had been standing to Mikan. "How did you get me here?"

"I-" Mikan stopped as she realized her mistake. "I carried you with your feet dragging on the ground from the spot where you passed out." She said quietly.

"Don't blame yourself," Natsume said. "They wouldn't have known that the tracks in the snow were from you dragging me if it weren't for my having coughed up all that blood on the snow."

"Well, at least now I have a chance to ask Aoi if she'd like to come live here with me," Mikan said optimistically. "You stay here. You're sick, and even if you think that you can manage well enough as it is, that doesn't change the fact that you're going to be in better health if you stop running around."

"It's fine. I won't leave. Even if I can't actually live a normal life, staying in bed in a normal house is still preferable to staying in bed in a hospital." He said, lying back down in bed.

"…I'll do my best to keep them from taking you back to the hospital." Mikan said as she looked back in the door, shutting it quietly as she left, making her way toward the front door.

She was halfway down the stairs when she heard a knock at the door. She hurried to the door and opened it to see a girl with the same silky black hair and crimson eyes as Natsume, and an expression of slight relief from intense worry.

"Excuse me," She said, "My name is Aoi Hyuuga. I'm sorry to bother you and I'm sorry for climbing up to your balcony, but I saw the tracks and the light and…"

"I know. I know that you're looking for your brother. He's resting." Mikan said, trying to both soothe the girl and give Natsume some more time away from the hospital. "Come in. My name is Mikan Sakura. Would you like some tea? Or some hot chocolate?" She asked.

"Um… Hot chocolate, please." She looked surprised. She hadn't expected to find a girl about her age when she went looking for Natsume, let alone a nice one who would let her come in. "I hope my brother hasn't been any trouble for you."

"Oh, no, it's fine. I live alone, so it's nice to have someone to take care of. And don't worry; I made sure that he's okay when I got him here. I made some stew and tea for him. There's more stew if you'd like. I would guess that you're hungry from running around searching for him."

"Oh…thank you. Is he awake?" She said politely.

"Yes, unless he's fallen asleep since I left him. He tells me that you live alone."

"Yes. It's surprising that he would open up to you like that. What about it?"

"Well," Mikan started, "I was wondering if you might like to come live with me. As you can see, I have plenty of space," She laughed, "And I know from experience that it's lonely living on your own. What do you think?"

Aoi looked surprised. "I barely know you…though you seem nice enough. What school do you go to?" She asked.

"Alice High School."

Aoi looked relieved. "Well…I _would_ like to have a change of schools. I guess I could. How much would you want for rent?"

"Oh, no, I don't need you to pay rent! I _own_ this house, and I inherited quite a bit from my parents, so it's not like it would be a bother for you to live here. In fact, I'd really like to have you here. Plus… My house is pretty close to the hospital, so it would probably be easier for you o get to the hospital to visit Natsume from here. What do you think?" She asked.

"O-okay." Aoi stuttered. "Thank you for being so kind." She mumbled.

"Well then," Mikan said happily, "Now that that's settled, would you like to go see Natsume?"

"Yes, please. Oh, should I call the hospital to tell them where he is? They'll want to know…"

"Hmm… I think that Natsume would probably prefer it if you were to wait." Mikan replied.

They went upstairs and peered into Natsume's room.

"What's wrong? Just come in." He said. Mikan was shocked. He was much more irritable than before.

"Guess what, Nii-chan!" Aoi said.

"What? Did you take Mikan's offer to move in with her?" He said, smirking as he younger sister pouted.

"Yes. And why do you always have to take all the fun out of my surprises, Nii-chan?" She said, disappointed.

"Because," He said, "You're always so predictable. If you don't want me to know what you're planning on telling me, why don't you do something unpredictable for once?"

"…you meanie." She said, pouting even more.

The doorbell rang.

"Oh! I'll go get that!" Mikan exclaimed, running down the stairs. A few seconds later, she called back up the stairs. "Aoi! Could you come here for a moment?"

Aoi looked at Natsume for a second before he nodded that she should go. Reaching Mikan, she saw the person in the doorway and realized why she had been called down.

"Dr. Nogi!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

The doctor sweatdropped. "Isn't that obvious?" He asked. "I'm here because my escaped patient is here."

"Oh… Yeah." Aoi replied.

"…Whose house is this?" He asked.

"Mine." Mikan responded.

"And soon mine, too!" Aoi chimed in.

Dr. Nogi looked at Aoi in surprise. "You're moving in here?" He asked.

"Yes!" Aoi said. "Mikan was nice enough to offer for me to move in here, since we both live alone."

"Really? The two of you must have really bonded since you met." He said.

"Actually," Mikan began, "Natsume told me that Aoi lives alone before she got here."

Shocked, Dr. Nogi asked "Really? I'm surprised that he actually opened up to you."

"He seems so much happier than he is in the hospital," Aoi said.

The doctor looked ponderingly around the house. "Can I go and talk to him for a bit?"

Hesitatingly, Aoi nodded, and Mikan showed him upstairs to Natsume's room.

"Why are you here?" Natsume asked.

"I am here," Dr. Nogi began, "Because you are not in the hospital."

"…Just let me stay away from there for a while. Please." He asked, much more politely than he usually would have.

"…" The doctor was silent for a moment before leaving the room and asking Mikan if he could speak to her in private.

"…How many spare rooms do you have in this house?" He asked.

"About a dozen or so. I have no idea why my parents needed so much space…"

"Would you be willing to let Natsume stay here as well?" He asked.

"Sure."

"…If Natsume were to stay here, would you be willing to let my son stay here too, to watch over Natsume?"

"Okay. Well, as long as he's a good person. I don't want anything to do with anything bad…" She trailed off.

"Are you sure you would be okay with that? I need you to be sure."

"Alright. It'll be fun to have more people around here." She said.

"…Thank you." He replied.

Dr. Nogi asked Aoi to come out of Natsume's room, where she had gone during their conversation in the hallway. "Would you like for Natsume to also come live here?" He asked.

Aoi's face brightened immediately. "Yes! But is that okay with you, Mikan?" Mikan nodded, and Aoi's smile grew even wider, if possible.

Dr. Nogi continued. "My son Ruka will also be living here, to help watch over Natsume. I will make arrangements for all of this. And, as long as he is careful, Natsume should be able to attend school."

Aoi started to jump up and down in excitement.

"Calm down," The doctor said, "I just realized, seeing Natsume in there, that living in a hospital has been having a surprisingly adverse effect on his health. I'll leave you to tell him, and I'll go to start getting everything arranged. And, unless his health declines further, Natsume should be able to stay out of the hospital from now on." With that, he walked down the stairs and out the door, leaving both girls grinning, Aoi because her brother would be able to live a more normal life and Mikan because she had not only helped the two siblings, but would now have three friends living with her.

Aoi opened the door to Natsume's room and peered in. "Guess what!" She told him.

"What?" He said, annoyed at how hyper his sister was.

"From now on," She began, "You, Ruka and I will live here at Mikan's house and attend Alice High School together!"

Natsume stared at Aoi in surprise. For once, she had actually surprised him.

Mwahaha! What will happen with Mikan, Natsume, Aoi AND Ruka, ALL living under the same roof? And what will happen when Hotaru comes to vist? R&R, suggestions are welcome!


End file.
